Faith
by PureSweetAndGenuine
Summary: Ephram falls in love with a Preachers Daughter, but when desaster strikes will they both lose faith. Please read and Reveiw
1. A New Acquaintance

I don't own Everwood!  
  
~Prologue~   
  
This is a story about, The life of Calysta (Ca-list-a) D. Twain; most people find it very hard to believe. It was about Fifty-five years ago. She was fifteen going on sixteen. Hm, she was very smart for her age... not too spirited though! She was more relaxed... unruffled. However, that year had some very... interesting things in store for her. Her Father, like mine, decided out of nowhere to move to a small town called, "Everwood" He said that God had told him to. Her mother said she had peace with it... so she guessed she did too! Now do not get her wrong! She was terrified to move to a new town... new school! Nevertheless, something in side told her that it was gonna be ok... so she trusted it.  
  
~*~Faith~*~  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
*~*A New Acquaintance *~*  
  
*~At The Brown's~*  
  
I walked into the kitchen and saw my Dad and sister making cookies. "Are those legal?" I teased him with a small smile. "I should hope so," He said wiping his sweaty brow with the back of he hand. I sat down and reached for one when he slapped my hand and said.   
  
"These are for the new Pastor and his family"  
  
"New Pastor! What new Pastor! I wasn't aware Everwood even had a church," He said raising his eyebrow.   
  
"Ephram... who was David and Goliath?" Delia asked.  
  
"Those were two of the tree guys who got put into the fire but Jesus saved them," I said snatching a cooking and shoving it in my mouth. Delia giggled.  
  
"Ephram! We're taking you to church on Sunday," My dad said shaking his head. Delia then busted out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Me... In church! Are you drunk?" I questioned.   
  
*~Later that day~*  
  
"I'll get it!" Calysta called to her parents.   
  
"Hello" She greeted my family at the door. Of course, she didn't know then who we were. My face went pale! I mean ghostly white!   
  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Andrew Brown," Said my Dad.  
  
"And this is my son Ephram and my daughter Delia," He continued.   
  
"Come in" She smiled sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Mother! Father! Dr. Brown is here with his beautiful family." She called while leading us to the living room.  
  
"Hello," Her Father David Twain said shaking our hands. Her mother, instead of shaking our hand, gave us a nice big hug.  
  
"She's very friendly." Delia whispered into my ear. However, I was too busy trying not to stare at Calysta. She was BEAUTIFUL! BREATH TAKING EVEN! She had a soft milky chocolate color skin, and her eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen. She was about an inch shorter than me, and her hair was soft, dark-brown, long, and wavy.  
  
She was biracial. Her Mom African-American and her Dad was Caucasian. "EPHRAM!" Delia screamed at me. I then snapped out of it.   
  
"What?" I asked. Delia rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm Calysta, Cali for short." Cali greeted with a handshake and smile.  
  
"E- Ephram... I play the piano." Ok stop right there! Why the heck did I just say that? What was I thinking! From now on I'm gonna go 'Hi I'm Ephram, you know the piano player' Oh my god how utterly stupid! Ok calm down... just one little stupid mistake. She giggled a little and said.  
  
"Really? Will you play for me?" She asked smiling sweetly while motioning towards the piano.  
  
I smiled slightly, walked over to the piano, and sat down. I played 'Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata First Movement'. When I was done, her face was tear stained but she had the most beautiful, enormous smile on her face.  
  
"That was beautiful." Her voice whispered sweetly like a mother soft lullaby. 


	2. Not Too Bright

~*Chapter Two*~  
  
*~*Not Too Bright*~*  
  
*~At School~*  
  
I was sitting on a table at lunch talking to Bright when Calysta walked up and said. "Hi can I sit"  
  
"Yeah!" Bright laughed in a 'Whoa she's hot' voice.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Calysta..." She smiled sweetly at Bright.  
  
"Bright" He grinned back.  
  
"So Ephram... are you coming to church on Sunday?" She asked.  
  
"Ephram's Jewish! But ah... I'll come" Bright smiled.  
  
"Great! We're preaching on the Virgin Mary" She smiled.  
  
"Dude Isn't that the chick who put her baby in a river and sent it sailing down the Nile?" Calysta got a weird smile on her face.  
  
"You know Bright... for some one name Bright! You're not too Bright... at least when it comes to the bible... or even girls," She laughed lightly.  
  
"So I'm shallow... that's how God made me" He smiled.  
  
"God doesn't make people shallow... they chose to act that way." She then got her tray smile at me and walked off.   
  
"Dude! You didn't say a word to her" Bright suddenly said.  
  
"Well I would have if you weren't too busy checking her out." I bit. I then got my and walked off.  
  
"Jeeze! I can't win today." Bright said. Then a girl behind him said.  
  
"Win what?" Bright turned around and got that same smile he had gotten when he saw Calysta, except hornier.  
  
(The beginning of 'Hot in here' Kicks on)  
  
"Hellooo Nurse!" Bright breathed looking her up and down.  
  
"No! That would be my mother," She laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Bright questioned.  
  
"My mother, she's the school nurse" She smiled.  
  
"No way!" He couldn't believe it.  
  
"How come I've never seen you before?" He continued suspiciously.  
  
"I just moved here. I was living with my Dad in Texas! A real state..." She smirked while taking a seat femininely.  
  
She wore a miniskirt, a button up fairly tight shirt, and stilettos. She also stood about 5'5, had intense grey eyes, dark curly hair, and soft milky skin. She definitely brought a new meaning to 'Snow White'.  
  
"Hey! Colorado isn't so bad... get past the really cold winters, and fairly warm summers, Everwood actually has something quite charming about it." He smiled genuinely.  
  
"Well... I hope I fine some of that charm soon" She smiled.  
  
"You just might find some sooner than you think," He said looking her up and down again.  
  
Just then, the bell rang and lunch was over. She then got up and started to walk off, but before she was completely out of site, she turned around and smiled at Bright.  
  
"Wait a minute... The school nurse is Black!" He suddenly realized.  
  
*~Later That Day~*  
  
"I just met the hottest girl in the world!" Bright said running up to me and Amy.  
  
"Really?" I said.  
  
"Yep! She said she was the nurse's daughter" Everyone looked at he crazily.   
  
"I know it's totally weird! Our nurse is black and the girl was as white as snow" He explained.  
  
"Well what's her name?" I asked.  
  
"I... I donno... I didn't ask" He said blushing.  
  
"You know Bright! For someone named Bright... your not to bright" Amy said.  
  
"I know... I know! I'm working on it" He said. 


End file.
